My Sweet Valentine
by Corrayyy
Summary: When Inuyasha makes Kagome angry, she storms off in a rage. What will happen when she realizes that she over-reacted and that it happens to be their first Valentine's Day as a couple? One-shot by: tn65loverinuy620jd


**This story and idea belongs to tn65loverinuy620jd! I do not own!**

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone tn65loverinuy620jd here with Corrayyy. We hope you enjoy the story when you're done please review, or pm.

**Editor's Note:** This Valentine's Day story was written by tn65loverinuy620jd! I am the spell checker lol so if there are any spelling mistakes that's on me :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**(actions)**

_(thoughts)_

**My Sweet Valentine by tn65loverinuy620jd**

"SIT BOY!"

**Wham!**

"I swear InuYasha you would think after five months together, you would stop thinking that way. Sit boy!" Kagome shouted again. "When you get your head out of your ass,or the floor whichever comes first..then we'll talk!"

Those were her last words before leaving the hut.

"Keh! Whatever wench." Growled InuYasha. "I'm not the one that did anything wrong."

Picking himself up off the floor, InuYasha noticed he now had another problem. '_Damn it! Now I have to fix the floor boards. Why does she do that to me?'_ As InuYasha got to work on the floor boards. Kagome made her way to Miroku and Sango's hut.

As she walked down the path, villagers she passed along the way could hear her complaining under her breath. Somehow the villagers knew who put the young miko in this terrible mood. Many times in the past the group would return from their journey only to find the hanyou and young woman fighting about something . Entering her friend's hut, Sango notice Kagome's red face and angry eyes.

"He's at it again I take it?" Asked Sango.

"I swear Sango he's so hard-headed sometimes."

"What happened this time Kagome?"

"Well you know the headman's son Shouhei?"

"Yes of course I do...he's about your age right?" Answered Sango.

"Well the other day Shouhei came to Kaede's hut with a terrible stomach ache. Kaede's was in her garden at the time. So I decided to handle the problem by myself."

Kagome explained how Kaede has been showing her how to use her spiritual powers for healing.

"The only problem was that Shouhei had to remove his shirt for it to work."

"Say no more Kagome.. I think I know what happened next . You were working on Shouhei... and InuYasha showed up, am I right?" Sango asked while crossing her arms.

"How did you know Sango?"

"Please Kagome, did you forget . I was with you when Kouga flirted with you. I know how jealous InuYasha gets."

"But Sango we've been married five months now...InuYasha should know I only love him."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, InuYasha just has a hard time his feelings you know that."

"I guess so...but did he have to say I was messing around behind his back?"

Taking Kagome in a sisterly hug. Sango tried to reassure Kagome that everything would work out in the end.

InuYasha finished replacing the floor boards about early evening.

"Where is that damn woman anyhow?"

"Now is that anyway to talk about your wife InuYasha?" Came Miroku's voice .

As Miroku approached his hanyou friend, his staff would give a little jiggle as he walked.

"Shut up monk..I didn't for your two cents!"

"You may not want my advice...but you're going to hear it anyway."

Taking a seat on log, Miroku gave a sign.

"You do know that Kagome was emotionally hurt by your actions. She was only doing what she has trained with Kaede to do. You need to understand InuYasha this is part of her job as village miko."

"Keh!" Was InuYasha's only response, while stuffing his hands in his sleeves. Standing up Miroku looked at his angry friend.

"You know InuYasha..maybe Kagome should leave for three more years. Maybe then you would realise what you truly have."

These were Miroku's last words to his friend, as InuYasha watched Miroku leave his home. He started to think about what he said. _'Maybe Kagome should leave for another three years.'_ No he didn't want that, he needed to fix this mess. He knew Kagome was only doing her job. But when he walked into Kaede's hut and saw her hands on Shouhei's half-naked body. He lost his temper, he didn't like her hands on another man's body.

"I know Kagome's not interested in anybody else, so why did I act like that in the first place."

At that moment a tiny voice came to him.

"I think I might have your answer master InuYasha."

"And how would you know what my problem is Myoga?"

"You see master dog demon's are very protective of their life mate. Which in this case is Kagome."

"Like I didn't already know that you damn flea. Just leave me alone! You only came for a free meal, and in doing so heard me and the monk talking!" Growled InuYasha.

"Master InuYasha!? How can you say that?" Taking his finger InuYasha flicked Myoga off his shoulder.

"I don't need advice from a flea or a monk about my love life. I know just what I'm going to do to show her what she means to me!"

"You know Kagome.. you can stay here tonight we don't mind."

"I know Sango, but I'm sure InuYasha has had enough time to things over. And thank you Sango the tea and sisterly talk really helped me to relax." Standing from her spot at the fire pit. Kagome started to take her leave. But as she came to the door she heard a familiar voice.

"You mean you're leaving without saying goodbye to this handsome face?"

"Oh stop it Miroku! You know the only face I want to see is InuYasha's."

"How you wound me my dear Kagome."

"Come closer and I'll wound you monk!" Sango said pulling on his ear.

"Okay you two play nice, no fighting in front of the children!" Kagome said before taking her leave. Before she was out of sight she turned around giving her friends a big wave. As Kagome walked through the forest to her home. Her mind suddenly remembered what day this was in her time._'Today is Valentines day, and here I am starting a fight with InuYasha on our first Valentines together as husband and wife. I'm the worst, I can't believe I sat him twice.' _Bring her hands to her face she started to cry.

As Kagome walked, she tried to think of someway to say she was sorry to InuYasha.

_'Maybe I could get InuYasha to go with me to the hot springs? Maybe spice things up a little! I know Inuyasha has never heard of Valentines day so..I might be able to surprise him.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

As she came close to the hut, she could smell something wonderful cooking inside. Once she entered the hut, she was surprised to see supper already made and a smiling InuYasha getting ready to pour their tea.

"InuYasha!? I'm speechless... I can't believe you did all this!"

Standing up from his place at the fire pit, InuYasha approached Kagome. Reaching out his arms, he slowly wrapped them around her, to bring her in for a hug.

"I was hoping you would like it..you always cook for me. So I decided to return the favor."

Placing his index finger under her chin. He brought her lips to his. The kiss was long before they had to stop to catch their breaths. Standing there looking straight into her eyes he started to apologize.

"I'm so...so..sorry Kagome I was such a baka to you. I know you were only doing your job as village miko."

"Oh InuYasha! It's okay I know how overprotective you are of me..I understand."

Taking his hands, she intertwined her fingers with his.

"How did I ever live without you for three years?" InuYasha said before reclaiming her lips. It was Kagome that broke the kiss this time.

"You know InuYasha..we really should supper before it gets cold." As if to agree with her words. InuYasha's stomach gave a loud growl.

"I see your stomach agrees with me, and I think I have an idea for dessert!" Kagome said giving InuYasha a wink.

"So what did you make for supper anyway InuYasha?"

Helping her take a seat at the fire pit. InuYasha lifted the lid to show Kagome the wonderful stew he made.

"Well after I fixed the floor boards..that broken due to your sit command. I went hunting and came across a wild boar. I picked some potatoes, and carrots from the garden...and made the stew."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells...you might be doing the cooking more often."

"Ha..ha..Kagome, you know cooking isn't my thing. I...I...just wanted to do something special for you. After all..you're worth more to me then you'll ever know."

"Oh stop it InuYasha!"

"No Kagome... I mean it! When you were gone those three years. I had a lot of time to think. I knew your family needed you...but I needed you to. I...I...finally realized just how much. I...I...lov..loved you Kagome."

Kagome was shocked she knew InuYasha loved her,but he never really said it out loud before.

"I know what you mean InuYasha. When you disappeared into the well. I was devastated. I..I..never got to say good-bye."

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered that day. True she was happy to be home with her family, but at the same time she lost the one she loved just as much. And the never knowing if they would meet again. All the memories came back to her, and Kagome started to cry harder. As Kagome cried InuYasha held her closer, trying his best to comfort her.

"Shh...It's okay Kagome...we're together now. And I know you would've said goodbye...but the well had other ideas at the time."

"But InuYasha...I was so confused at the time. I thought maybe...I wasn't supposed to be with you. That my job was done here in this time. But I didn't want to believe that, and when I finished school."

Kagome found it hard to continue. The tears didn't stop. The thought of going to a university, maybe one far away from home and well. Far away from where she really wanted to be, in InuYasha's arms.

"I know Kagome...those years...I...they were terrible for me too. But I never stopped believing...that you...would return to my side."

I single tear rolled down InuYasha's cheek, and on to Kagome's cheek. Feeling the wetness on her cheek, Kagome looked up to see a glimmer of another tear. Bring her thumb to his cheek, she wiped it away when it started to fall.

"InuYasha? I haven't seen you cry in years. Not since the Band of Seven."

InuYasha smiled down at her. "All my life Kagome.. I've been treated like I don't belong, and karma hasn't been on my side. And when I couldn't get to you. To even see you..I was afraid that maybe...fate was at it again. That day five months ago when your scent came to me...I didn't know what to think. As I ran to the well...I thought my nose was playing tricks on me. And when your hand touched mine."

It was then Kagome stopped him with a kiss. Breaking the kiss Kagome then looked into his eyes.

"It's okay InuYasha, you don't have to explain the feeling. After all I felt same way."

"You Kagome..I still don't know what to...I...mean I'm sorry for saying that you were doing things behind my back. I know you would never do that Kagome."

"It's okay InuYasha, I understand."

After a few more kisses they ate their stew. Once the dishes were washed and put away, Kagome made her move.

"You know InuYasha...why don't we go to the hot springs. I could really go for a nice soak."

"I don't know Kagome it's getting late. Why not go tomorrow, we'll leave early in the afternoon."

Kagome wasn't done yet. She had her heart set for this night. _'How am I going to get him to go now? I know!'_ Kagome started to rub her lower back.

"Ouch!" She cried.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked walking up to his wife. He lightly touched her back where her hands were.

"What is it Kagome, does your back hurt?"

Leaning back into his touch, Kagome nodded yes.

"You know Kagome...if it will help your back. We can go to the hot springs." This brought a smile to her face. Her idea had worked after all.

"Thank you InuYasha." She replied, as she turned around to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a knotty smile, and told him she'd be right back with their bath supplies. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she left.

_'She's up to something..I know that damn woman all too well.'_ InuYasha thought while placing his hands in his sleeves, and shaking his head smiling. As luck would have it, tonight the moon was full. Lighting their way, the moons glow made the forest look heavenly.

"Such a beautiful night? Huh InuYasha."

"Yeah!" Was all he said.

"Well come on! I'm not going in alone."

Before Kagome had a chance, she found herself being pulled into InuYasha's arms.

"InuYasha?"

"Give woman..what are you up to? You don't look like you're in pain now?"

"Well.. I had to think of something. You made that wonderful stew for me. So I thought maybe we could have a little fun in the springs tonight!"

A smile came to his face.

"You know Kagome...all you had to do was ask me. After all you know how I get when it's the full moon!"

"Like I'm any different?" Ask Kagome working at the tie to his pants. Seeing what she was doing he decided to slowly remove the top of her kimono off her shoulders. Once her left shoulder was exposed, he started placing feather light kisses to it. Slowly working his way to her neck.

"Oh InuYasha! You always know just how to start."

Pulling away from her neck. He placed her face in his hands and replied.

"A man always knows how to please his woman!"

Bring her lips to his they kissed, while undressing each other. A shirt here, fire rat pants there. It looked like Christmas after children unwrapped their gifts. Helping his wife into the hot spring, they picked up where they left off. Running his hands down her back till he reached her butt. While her hands were playing in his long silver hair, working their way to his cute doggy ears. His manhood throbbed against her stomach, asking for entrance. Taking his hands off her butt, he placed them on her waist. Lifting her up just enough to find her entrance. Slowly lowering her down, allowing her time to adjust to his size. This wasn't their first time have sex, but for some reason he was always bigger on full moon nights. The feel of him slowly entering her made her give a small cry of pleasure. Letting her head fall back she called out his name. Once he lowered her completely, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking her hands from his neck he slowly lowered her back into the water. As she floated on her back, InuYasha slowly moved in and out of her. With the feel of the warm water around her, Kagome wondered if this could get any better. Her question was answered when InuYasha picked up the pace. Leaning down InuYasha kissed each breast then her stomach. As he went faster and deeper, Kagome knew she wouldn't last long. InuYasha felt her tighten around him. Bring him to his peak as well. And together they hit their climax.

"Tell me why we haven't done it here before tonight?" Asked InuYasha with a grin on his face.

"I'm kinda glad we didn't. It wouldn't have been as special. And this is kinda a special day in my time."

"Oh what day is that?"

"In my time today is Valentines day."

"Val...what?"

"Valentines day..the day you do special romantic things with the one you love."

"Oh yeah! What all do you do?"

"Well..men get their women flowers, and candy. They sometimes take them to dinner, or like you did make a meal. The women treat their man to whatever is special to the guy. Like you InuYasha. I know how much this moment right now means to you."

While pulling her in for another kiss he replied.

"Then I guess we made it a good Valentines day after all...huh Kagome!"

"Yes we did!" She said before they kissed again.

**The End**

**Editor's Note: **This is actually more of a review for tn65loverinuy620jd than an Editor's "Note".. Loved the story! Can't wait to see what else she writes :)


End file.
